1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle night vision camera system, a display device and a display method, to be adopted to display at a display means an image of the area ahead of the vehicle photographed with an infrared camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a night vision system known in the related art that photographs the area ahead of the vehicle with an infrared camera at night and displays the night view image thus photographed on a head-up display (see “Night Vision System” in the Toyota Land Cruiser new model brochure (issued in August, 2002)).